Moshi Monsters Wiki:Request for Rollback/Carwyn the Hollie Lover
}} edited Hello there, I'm Carwyn, as you may or may not know. I'm making a request for rollback because I love to edit the wiki and of course I'm a loyal Moshi Monsters fan. I also have experience with rollback tools, as I have been an administrator before. I understand if I wouldn't make a good rollback, because of my history with being depressed and such, but now I'm happier and sure enough, I wont be a cold hearted shmuck.. unless I'm having a bad day and in a bad moon, and if I am I apologize.. but everyone has those days. I try to be a nice as I can, but sometimes if we don't get off to a great start I can be a little.. mean. When I was an admin I did quite a bit for the wiki including introducing the .swf files, changing the appearance, homepage and such. I (probably) use correct grammar and punctuation, but sometimes my thoughts can get side tracked and I type random stuff in sentences burgers and I am one of the brightest in my English class. Big shout-out to Luke for being amazing btw. Carwynx | Contactx Support *I support Carwyn because he has the most edit and is a really dedicated editor. Without him, SWFs would not have made their way to this wiki so the overall quality of the wiki has been improved by Carwyn to a big extent. Good luck, Carwyn c: *I support Carwyn because he is a great friend and he is really good at editing. Good Luck on Rollback. [[User:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' [[User_talk:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' 21:41, May 23, 2014 (UTC) *Exactly what james said *Okay, after a while thinking about this, I support, for the reasons that Luke and James have made. Because you are a pre-admin and you have edits. Wala, finished. [[User:OFFICIALHARRY|'''Harry Chat Mod]] | '' | ''Talk Page'' | 14:23, May 27, 2014 (UTC) *I support Carwyn. although his adminship didn't work out well, but he has done good things by editing and improving the wiki a lot. The homepage, and some templates and even the wiki word mark are done by him. And some rollback tools can help his work easier, except for the part where he borrows coding from the Club Penguin wiki. ' Clumsy]]' Message 14:23, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Oppose *"I really want to get back into editing the wiki again and eventually get back the admin status". I oppose because all of the current Rollbacks want to be Admin. Why is Rollback such a disliked position? I would like to make clear that we will always need Rollbacks and it is a great position to have, as I have used its tools myself and I have made full use of all the possibilities of them. But as I needed to rename images and manage my category project, I was sort of hitting a wall at some point. I am not sure what any of you want to do and I do not appreciate people looking down upon positions and considering positions a "level up" or "lower level", even if they are technically in ideas of power. Many of you who do not hold a position of (much) power are of great importance to the wikia. Your importance comes from what you do; not your position. Your position only grants you to be able to do more. And that position is granted with reason. I see not much reason for this RFR other than "I wanna be admin again". The only thing I would say as a support is that you are familiar with the tools which is cool, but yeah [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP']] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 16:40, May 27, 2014 (UTC) *I have to agree with Pepper on this one, I don't see any passion in your RFR, except from the fact it will help you to become an admin. [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 17:00, May 27, 2014 (UTC) * I don't know if it's possible for me to vote yet but anyway, Carwyn wasn't very friendly towards me when I first joined, and was always accusing me of this and that. I really don't want a rollback who is rude and disrespectful towards others. - Derpy K (Don't have a sig yet, so about that) * I agree with Pepper and Ross. -- Micky | Talk | Blog Posts | Luke Rollback - Talk Page - *That's not exactly appropriate, seeing that the crats need to look at your reasons for support before making a decision - just saying. [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪ ''' *I never said I wanted rollback just to get back to an admin, I just want to start out fresh on the wiki and one day might get adminship back, but I really doubt it for what I did ;~; Carwynx | Contactx *Derpy~ When you joined wasn't really a great time for me. I was in a state of depression and I was a total Raffy to everyone but now I've changed, I feel like a total different person and I'm.. happy! Unless of course I'm having a bad day and/or in a bad mood, and if I am I apologize because I'm just a cold hearted shmuck in those moods. Carwynx | Contactx Category:Inactive Requests for Rights